Talk Dirty to Me
by Sapphonest
Summary: Regina goes down on Emma for the first time and discovers that she really rather likes it. Very explicit.


Rated M - for explicit sexual scenarios and vulgarity.

Prompt: Regina goes down on Emma for the first time.

* * *

"Fuck. Don't stop."

Emma's arms were wrapped around Regina's legs as they were splayed above her, holding her firmly in place as the brunette continued to grind her heated center into the eager mouth below it. The blond let out a long moan.

"Emma, god, right there."

Regina's voice was hoarse and low and it drove Emma absolutely wild, just like every time she found herself in this position, which happened to be one of her favorites. Regina liked to keep herself composed at all times. She liked to be the boss, the one in charge. And Emma learned very quickly that sex wasn't any different.

With one exception.

When Regina Mills was straddling her face, having her pussy thoroughly taken care of, she absolutely lost herself and her composure. And that was Emma's favorite thing to see.

Or, rather, not see.

A whining, desperate moan filled the room and sent another wave of arousal straight between the blond's legs. For a moment, Emma was consumed by the image of Regina between her legs, their places swapped. It wasn't something they had done yet, and Emma's fantasies of it were increasing every time they made each other climax.

But then, just as suddenly, Emma was pulled back into the present by Regina's needy voice.

"Yes, fuck yes, almost. Almost."

The slickness coating her mouth increased and Emma continued her ministrations, flicking Regina's clit rapidly with the tip of her tongue, knowing just how to coax the perfect orgasm from her lover. She could hear the slide of skin as the brunette's hands traced up over her own stomach to pinch one of her tight, brown nipples. Emma could picture the parted lips, the tightly closed eyes, the frantic need for release.

She knew it was coming, she could feel the clenched muscles, it was only seconds now.

"Fuck, Emma. Yes. Don't stop. Just like that, oh fuck, I'm-"

And there it was.

Regina tasted tangy. Sweet, yes, but musty and tangy and perfect. Every time. The brunette collapsed forward onto Emma's legs, her breasts pressed into the skin of the blond's lower stomach. She sighed heavily and cleared her throat, allowed a moment to pass, and then sat up.

Emma's satisfied smirk was paired with a slow, savory pass of her tongue over her lips.

"I love it when you do that," the blond said, her smile audible.

"When I do what, exactly?" Regina was quickly rebuilding her poise.

"When you say 'fuck'. It always gets me wet."

"You were already wet."

"Yeah, I was. But when you say 'fuck', I damn near cum." She pulled the brunette into a hard kiss, sharing the taste of her mouth with her lover.

* * *

"Henry, make sure to put your plate in the dish washer before you go up to your room," Regina called as the boy walked away from the table having just finished their weekly "family" dinner. Emma had decided that Henry should stay with his other mother at least once a week. He didn't know about his mothers' budding sexual relationship, but neither did anyone else and the two women fully intended to keep it that way, at least for now.

The boy called out a mumbled response, and Regina could hear the washer opening and closing before there were footsteps on the stairs.

They both looked up from the respective sides of the table simultaneously, eyes locking. Emma could swear that every time this happened, even before they fucked for the first time, it felt like Regina was mentally undressing her. This was no exception.

"Do you have time for a drink?" Regina asked calmly, obviously trying to over her growing arousal. "Or do you have to get back to your Charming family?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mary Margaret and David don't dictate my time. I can stay for more than just a drink. If you'd like."

Regina's eyes flicked in the direction of the stairs and she was quiet for a moment, listening. "I think that would be amenable." She stood and made her way to the small bar near the kitchen. Two short glasses of scotch were poured, and as she handed one to Emma, the blond made extra care to let her fingers linger on the other woman's for a moment longer than necessary. The hunger in the dark eyes was evident.

The blond downed the scotch, waited for Regina to do the same, then turned and made her way up the stairs, towards the bedroom.

Neither woman took long in disrobing, this particular part of the evening was now very familiar and had lost its awkwardness. Regina's underwear had only barely left her hand before Emma was pulling her into a heated kiss, hardening nipples pressing into one another, lips parting immediately to permit tongues. One moan, two, and Emma had them on the bed, Regina slightly leaned back as the blond kneeled above her. Regina took a fistful of blond hair, unwilling to let the other woman's mouth leave her own as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Her body, as always, responded quickly to Emma. Her cunt was already slick enough to tell without having to check, and if she knew her lover half as well as she thought she did, Emma's was as well.

Regina's hands made their way from the other woman's breasts, down her stomach, to the damp curls covering eager lips. She knew that as soon as she touched, Emma would let out the tiniest of gasps, and it wouldn't be but a split second before she buried two long fingers deep inside the blond.

And she was right.

"You always do that so perfectly," Emma breathed, pulling her mouth away from Regina's for a moment to take in more air.

"I aim to please."

Emma bit her lip and looked up into brown eyes, a question clearly forming in her brain. She started, as if to speak, then stopped.

Regina stilled her fingers, but did not remove them. "What?"

"Nothing. Keep going."

"I asked you a question, Miss Swan." She schooled her face into a regal, demanding smirk. Emma could never resist that smirk.

"I was just wondering if, this time, you would use more than your fingers."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I know you may not think it's dignified, but, fuck, Regina. I can't stop thinking about you eating me out. About your face buried in my pussy, making me cum all over your mouth." She nearly moaned it. She wasn't entirely sure what she expected, but the devious look that overcame Regina wasn't it.

Long fingers pulled out.

"Oh really?" Regina pushed up into Emma, forcing her to stand. "Tell me more about this fantasy."

Emma was stunned into aroused silence. Was Regina really going for this? "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

Regina deftly switched their places, pinning the blond between herself and the bed. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes.

"I.. I dream about your tongue on my clit. You pushing my legs open, smelling my cunt in the air, needy for you." The blond couldn't believe she was doing this, saying these things to Regina, but she couldn't stop them, or herself.

Regina's smirk grew more and more smug, and it didn't take long before she slowly started pushing Emma onto the bed.

"More."

Emma had to clear her throat again. "You using your nose, your mouth, getting covered in my wetness. Tasting me." By now, Regina has pushed the blond all the way back onto her back. She was still standing, cocky as ever, above the other woman, hands pressed into her lover's hips.

"You on your… on your knees for me."

Regina made sure to not break eye contact with Emma as she lowered herself onto the floor, kneeling in front of the bed. Emma's gulp was almost comical.

"Oh fuck, Regina. I seriously hope you aren't fucking with me."

The brunette's hands slid from their place on the other woman's hips down to her knees. She pressed them open.

"Oh, I'm entirely serious, Miss Swan. I am, however, also about to be fucking with you."

She leaned forward, the smell of Emma thick in the air between them. "Please, continue."

"I, I don't even know what to… oh god, Regina." The brunette placed each of Emma's legs on her shoulders, holding them up and apart.

A long, exploratory lick from the bottom of her wet slit to the top made Emma cry out.

"Jesus. Your tongue inside me."

Regina did as requested, sliding her tongue as deep as she could inside Emma. At that, Emma's words were reduced to expletives as Regina made sure to fulfill each part of Emma's fantasy. She pulled her tongue up and wrapped it around the blond's clit, pulling ever so gently. She pushed her face into the wetness, her nose joining, rubbing deliciously over Emma's clit. She felt legs jerk on her shoulders and knew she must have done something right. She repeated it.

"FUCK!"

She sucked the clit between her lips and flicked her tongue over it. Once, twice, five times. Emma was unraveling. Regina could feel the muscles of the blond's legs wrapped around her neck tensing, pulling her closer in.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, I feel it… fuck, oh god."

Emma's hands were pressed into her face, covering her eyes. Her body was vibrating. Regina didn't stop.

The taste was intoxicating. She didn't know why she hadn't done this before, taking Emma so completely. It went to her head. She heard herself moan, deeply, right against Emma's core. And again, and again. She almost felt like she was the one who was going to climax.

Emma was grinding her hips against Regina's face. More and more frantic movements. Desperation. Regina understood why Emma loved this so much.

"Come on, that's right, Emma," she murmured against the blond's skin.

"Oh please, please please please…"

Regina sucked the other woman's clit back into her mouth, passing a flattened tongue over it once more before repeating the tight, fast circles around it.

Emma cried out, and then that was it. She came hard against Regina lips, undoubtedly in her mouth, with abandon. Her legs were still vibrating and clenching her lover tight against her, not allowing the woman to pull away.

Not that Regina was about to. Her tongue was busy laving Emma, licking all of the rich flavor off of her lover's folds.

A long moment passed and then Emma released her.

"Holy fucking shit, Regina." Her breath was heavy; sweat coated her skin.

The brunette passed her thumb over her lips and sucked it into her mouth, savoring the blond's taste.

Emma grabbed Regina's hands and pulled her off of her knees on onto the bed, wasting no time in pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Tasting her own juices on Regina's tongue was inebriating. She pulled the woman onto her lap, legs on either side of Emma's torso.

Her fingers wound their way down between their bodies.

"My fantasies were nothing compared to that." She husked out, breath still coming raggedly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Regina's breasts were resting above Emma's, tight nipples begging for attention. Emma took one into her mouth as she slipped two fingers between the other woman's legs, quickly discovering just how wet the woman's pussy was already.

"Mmm, but it seems you liked it just as much as I did."

Regina bit her lip. "Maybe. But you'll never get me to talk."

Their eyes came together and there was a tense moment between them. Neither knew exactly what had just happened, but both knew it was something. _Something._

Emma sunk two, three fingers into Regina. "Oh, you best bet that I am going to try."

They held their gaze as Emma started thrusting into Regina, her fingers sloppy with wetness. The way pert breasts bounced ever so slightly with each movement made Emma not want to stop, ever.

When Emma had enticed a third orgasm from her now incoherent lover, she asked again.

"Okay, okay. I loved it just as much as you did. Probably even more." Regina rested her heavy head against Emma's forehead, both of their breaths coming fast. "And you best bet, Miss Swan, that it's going to be happening again."


End file.
